Un nouveau départ
by stephnini
Summary: C'est une autre histoire que j'ai écris il y a 4 ans.    Fanfic après saison 6, Willow est revenu, ainsi que Spike avec son âme.  Penser en vert     Personnage : Buffy  B , Spike  S , Willow  W , Xander  X   Alex en fr , Dawn  Da


Un nouveau départ

Fanfic après saison 6, Willow est revenu, ainsi que Spike avec son âme.

Penser en Italique

Personnage : Buffy (B), Spike (S), Willow (W), Xander (X) (Alex en fr), Dawn (Da)

Buffy patrouille seul, elle rencontre un vampire qu'elle tua en a peine 2 minutes, elle continu a avancé dans le cimetière quand soudain ses sens se mit en alerte, elle ressent une présence familière, elle se retourne et regarde autour d'elle mais ne vit rien, elle retourne chez elle et se couche.

Une semaine plus tard

Buffy patrouille toujours seul dans le cimetière mais pas n'importe quel cimetière, le cimetière de Spike, elle n'avait pas pénétrer dans ce cimetière depuis une semaine, elle avait décidé d'y aller faire un tour. Elle entend des bruit de bagarre, elle accourt, elle vit une silhouette planter un pieux dans le cœur d'un vampire, elle s'approche et la silhouette se retourne, Buffy reste muet le regard étonné en face d'elle ce tient Spike, il la regarde avec un peu de peur dans le regard.

Buffy sortit de son mutisme

B : tu tu es revenu

S : oui

B : Depuis combien de temps

S : une semaine et un jour

B : ok, bon je dois finir ma patrouille, alors vas-t-en

S : d'accord, fais attention

Il partie

Buffy continue à marcher puis elle s'arrête brusquement

_Il n'a pas fait de remarque sarcastique, il m'a obéi pour une fois, il a l'air différent_

Buffy rentre chez elle

W : alors cette patrouille

B : pas grand-chose

X : alors c'est bien

B : oui, je monte me coucher, a demain

W et X : oui a demain

Buffy est allongée sur son lit

_pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de Spike, pourquoi je cache son retour a mes amis, peut être pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer par Xander pour ce qu'il lui avait essayer de faire, Xander lui en veux a mort et il l'avait dit un jour que su il revenait il le tuerai, pourquoi je veux le protéger après ce qu'il a essayer de me faire, et mon trouble en le revoyant, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il m'aurait troublé autant si je le revoyait, non ça suffit, il est mauvais c'est un vampire sans âme_

Dans la tête de Buffy tout se mélanger elle arrive comme même a s'endormir.

Le lendemain

Buffy avait passé une très mauvaise journée, elle est contente d'aller patrouiller pour ce défouler sur des vampires, mais elle ne rencontre aucun vampire, elle frustrée et de mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'apprête à quitter le cimetière quand elle tombe sur Spike

B ton élevé: Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

S : je patrouille

B ton élevé: ce n'est à toi de patrouiller et pourquoi tu es revenu

S : c'est la que j'habite, j'ai une crypte confortable

B ton élevé: tu n'a pas d'autre endroit que cette ville ?

S : tu veux que je quitte Sunnydale ?

B crie : oui, je veux plus de voir

Spike est triste mais comment reprocher le comportement de Buffy après ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire.

S : D'accord je partirais demain, fais attention à toi Buffy

Spike part.

Buffy reste sans bouger, dans sa tête c'est le bordel

_Et merde alors, voilà c'est encore sur lui que je passe mes nerf, il patrouille juste pour m'aider et moi je lui crie dessus et lui dit de quitter la ville, quittez la ville, non, non je ne veux pas, pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, pourquoi je suis obliger de passer mes nerf sur lui pour une fois il n'a rien fait, je ne veux pas qu'il part, pourquoi ?, parce que je ne veux pas c'est tout_

Buffy ne veut pas réfléchir a ses raison, elle ne veut pas le voir partir c'est tout.

Buffy retourne chez elle

W : ça va Buffy ?

Buffy ne l'entend même pas, elle se dirige vers sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit, elle repense a ce qui s'est passé.

_Il partirait demain, oh et s'il décide de partir de soir, non je ne veux pas et ne peux pas le laisser partir _

Buffy se précipite dans les escaliers

B : je ressors, je reviens bientôt

W : ou tu vas ?

Buffy est déjà partie

Elle se dirige vers la crypte de Spike, arrive devant_ Est ce que je défonce la porte comme autrefois ou je frappe, _elle opte pour la deuxième solution

Toc, Toc

S : c'est ouvert

B : Spike

S étonné: bu Buffy

B : oui, tu ne m'as pas senti arriver

S ; non, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs

B : Spike, je voulais m'excuser pout tout d'a l'heure, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et il y avait aucun vampire à tuer

S ; je comprends, je pars demain comme tu le souhaite

B : non

S : quoi non ?

B : non je ne veux pas que tu pars, tu as le droit de vivre dans cette ville

S : Buffy tu es sûr, je peux rester ?

B : oui

S : d'accord je reste j'essaierais de na pas venir de d'embêter pendant tes patrouille

B : d'accord

S : Buffy pourquoi tu as passé une mauvaise journée

B : pourquoi tu veux le savoir

S : je voulais juste savoir ce qui a pu se passer pour de mettre en colère c'est tout

B ; oh rien, des problèmes de boulot

S : d'accord, tu veux quelque chose à boire

B : non, je dois rentrer

S : d'accord bonne nuit

B : merci a toi aussi

Buffy repart soulager mais étonné du changement de Spike, _Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé ? _

Buffy rentre, toute la maison s'est endormit, heureusement pour elle, elle ne voulait donner aucune explication a sa fuite.

Buffy s'endort.

Le lendemain

Buffy avait passé une meilleur journée que la veille, elle avait été pressé d'être le soir, Pourquoi ?

B se change pour sa patrouille et descend

B : je pars en patrouille

W : déjà mais le soleil vient juste de ce couché

B : je tuerais plus de vampire comme ça

Buffy quitte la maison

_Quel excuse stupide, pourquoi je pars en patrouille si tôt » le visage de Spike apparu dans son esprit « non, non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin peur être et puis merde _

Buffy se dirige vers la crypte de Spike

Toc, Toc

S : tu peux entrer Buffy

B : salut

S : salut

B : ça va

S : oui, tu voulais me demander quelque chose

B : non enfin si tu voudrais venir patrouiller avec moi

S : je croyais que tu voulais être seul

B ; j'ai changé d'avis

S : je viens

Ils sortent tous les 2 de la crypte.

3 jours plus tard

Buffy et Spike patrouille comme tous les soirs, Buffy venait lui demander de l'accompagner tout les jours.

Une horde de 5 vampires les attaques, Buffy arrive à tuer les 2 premiers mais le 3 la vit voler dans les airs, elle tombe la tête sur une pierre, Spike qui était occuper avec les 2 autres n'avait pas était assez rapide pour la rattraper, il tue les 2 vampires et le vampire responsable et accourt vers Buffy a moitié inconsciente

S : Buffy répond moi s'il te plait

B ; Spike

S : oui, tu peux te lever

B : non

S : Tu me donne la permission de te porter jusqu'à ma crypte

_permission, c'est nouveau il me demande la permission maintenant _

B : oui

Spike la soulève doucement, comme si il tenait la plus fragile des choses entre ses bras.

Buffy sentit les bras de Spike effleurer sa peau, elle se raidit d'un coup, les images de la salle de bain lui revirent en mémoire, elle secoue la tête pour les faire disparaitre

Spike sentit Buffy se raidir

S voix très triste : tu préfère que je te repose par terre

Buffy comprit qu'il savait et elle attend sa voix si triste elle n'avait jamais entendu une voix si triste

B : non c'est rien

S : tu es sûr

B : oui

_Qu'est ce qui me prend je le laisse me porter par celui qui a essayé de me violer, mais je sens au fond de moi qu'il a changer, il n'est plus le même, c'est vrai que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, je l'ai ressenti dés que je l'ai vu Dans sa tête tout ces sentiment se battent mais son instinct gagné, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle qu'il peut être quelqu'un de bien si on lui en donne l'occasion, elle décide d'oublier a ce qu'il s'est passer l'année dernière entre eux et de repartir a zéro._

Spike arrive a sa crypte, il la dépose sur le canapé, Buffy perd connaissance.

Spike va chercher une bassine d'eau et une serviette, il passe la serviette humide sur le front de Buffy, Buffy se réveille

S : tu va mieux

B : oui merci

S : tu devrais rester de reposer un peu mais tu peux partir aussi je ne veux pas de retenir

Buffy émue de ses paroles

B ; je veux bien me reposer un peu

Buffy s'endort

1 heure plus tard

Buffy se réveille, elle sentit que ces pieds étaient un peu en hauteur, elle ouvre les yeux et voit Spike à l'autre bout du canapé, ses pieds sur ses genoux. Spike tourne la tête pour la regarder et voit qu'elle ait réveillé

S : ça va mieux

B oui merci

Spike s'aperçoit de sa position, il s'apprête à se lever

B : non, tu peux rester

Spike est étonne mais aussi heureux, il reste assis

B : Spike tu sais je je n'ai dit a personne que tu es revenu

S : je sais

B : comment tu le sais

S : parce que Xander serai déjà venu pour me tuer

B : oh

S : je comprends que tu leur aies rien dit

B : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

S : non non ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire, tu ne veux pas leur donner d'explication pour l'instant, tu ne veux pas te fâcher avec eux a cause de moi, ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi tu me laisse vivre moi-même je ne comprends pas mais le plus important c'est toi pour moi

_comment il fait pour savoir tout ça _

B : tu as changé Spike

S : oui

Buffy se redressa et s'assoie, Spike se mit en face d'elle, les jambes croisées

S : Buffy, je sais que ça ne changerai rien mais je suis vraiment désolé je te pris de m'excuse pour ce que j'ai essayé de te faire je te demande pas de me pardonner je veux juste m'excuser

B : c'est vrai ça ne change rien

S : je sais

Spike baisse les yeux

B : écoute j'ai bien réfléchi, si tu a bien changé comme tu le dis et comme je le ressens je veux bien de laisser une dernière chance pour rester en vie, alors on oubli tout et on essaye de repartir a zero en étant qu'amis bien sur

S ; tout oublier

B : oui TOUT oublier

S : je ne peux pas oublier

B : alors je devrais te tuer, car ses les 2 conditions

S ; je vais essayer c'est promis, mais j'ai vraiment changé Buffy je te le jure

B : regarde-moi, je te crois Spike

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, puis Buffy vit quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vue chez un autre vampire

B : ton âme

S : mon âme ?

B : tu à récupérer ton âme c'est ça le changement

S gène : oui mais comme tu sais

B : je la vois au fond de des yeux

S : oh

B : mais mais comment

S : j'ai passé des épreuves, je voulais qu'on me retire cette puce mais j'ai eu mon âme à la place

B : pourquoi ?

S : c'est ce que tu mériter

B : Spike je ne comprends rien

S : d'accord je vais d'expliquer, je suis partie chercher une légende en Afrique pour retirer cette puce, un démon très puissant m'a fait passer des épreuves et je lui dis que je voulais ce que tu mériter je voulais de tuer mais le démon a lu au fond de moi et il m'a redonné mon âme

B ému : tu voulais récupère ton âme pour moi

S : oui

B : pourquoi ?

S : je je

B : Spike

S : parce que je t'aime, je voulais plus être un monstre je voulais ce que tu mérite

B : Spike, tu te rends bien compte que ça ne change rien entre nous

S : oui je sais

B : ma proposition tient toujours on est ami

S : oui ami, merci Buffy

B : pourquoi ?

S : De ne pas me tuer

Buffy lui sourit

B : demain tu viens en patrouille avec moi

S : oui

B : Spike au lieu que je te le demande tout les jours, si on se retrouver ici tout les soirs a 20hoo pour aller patrouiller

S : d'accord c'est toi qui choisis

B : bien, je dois y aller, ils vont s'inquiété

S : tes amis

B : oui

S : Au faite comment va ta sœur

B : bien, c'est gentil de demander

Spike lui sourit

Buffy se penche vers lui et lui dépose un baiser furtive sur la joue, se lève et se dirige vers la porte

B : a demain

Spike qui sort de ses pensé

S: euh oui a demain

Spike avait l'air bien, ils étaient juste amis mais sa présence lui suffisait.

Il est une heure avancé dans la nuit quand elle rentre

W inquiète : Buffy ça va ?

B : oui je me suis battu et je suis tombé sur la tête, j'été obliger de trouver un endroit pour me reposer

W : mais ça va

B : oui ne t'inquiète pas, je monte me couché, tu devrais en faite autant

Une semaine plus tard

A la boutique de magie, Willow et Xander sont assis autour de la table

X : Je trouve Buffy bizarre depuis une semaine

W : comment ça

X : et bien elle a l'air ailleurs a des moments et puis j'ai l'impression qu'elle toujours pressé d'aller patrouiller

W : je n'ai rien remarqué

X : c'est peut être moi qui me fait des idées

Le soir 20Hoo

Buffy arrive chez Spike

B : Salut Spike

S : Bonjour amo euh Buffy

B : tu as la permission

Spike lui sourit

S : alors bonjour amour

Depuis plus d'une semaine ils patrouillent, ils se sont rapprochait, ils parlaient beaucoup de tout et de rien, depuis 2 jours Buffy restait même un peu après la patrouille chez Spike pour discutait ou regarder la télé.

Ils partirent en patrouille, ce fut une nuit très charger, il était presque 3 heure de matin quand ils reviennent a la crypte de Spike.

Buffy s'écroule sur le canapé

S : tu es fatigué amour

B : épuisé

S : tu veux te reposer un peu avant de rentrée

B : je ne sais pas

S : je ne tenterai rien c'est promis, je sais qu'on au juste amis

B : approche

S s'avance

B : viens d'assoir

Spike s'assit prés d'elle

Buffy le regarde

B : je suis très contente qu'on soit ami

S : moi aussi, ta présence me fait du bien

B : moi aussi

Buffy pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike

S : repose-toi

Buffy s'endort presque aussitôt

Dans son sommeil, Buffy se blottit contre Spike, Spike passe ses bras autour d'elle, il n'aurait jamais osé le faire si elle était réveillée, il se cale bien et pose sa tête sur le haut de dossier du canapé et s'endort lui aussi.

Deux heures plus tard

Buffy se réveille, elle ouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit que Spike s'est endormi, elle en profite pour rester blotti contre lui, elle ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, elle avait juste envie de rester là, elle se sent bien et en sécurité, elle voulait profiter de cette instant sans contrainte.

10 minutes plus tard, Spike se réveille, Buffy lève la tête et elle le regarde, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, ils sont absorbé l'un par l'autre, sans s'en rend compte leurs lèvres se touches, Spike reprit vite ses esprits et se relève précipitamment

S : Buffy je suis désolé, je

B : c'est rien, enfin je veux dire c'été juste un bisou d'amitié

S : oui d'amitié

Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que c'été plus que ça.

B : je vais rentrée

S : oui, ils ne savent pas

B : non

S : c'est bien

B : tu crois

S : oui, tu leur diras quand tu seras prête

B : oui mais j'aime mon jardin secret

S : tu en as besoin

B : oui c'est vrai j'en ai besoin

Spike lui sourit

S : Buffy je voulais te demander quelque chose

B : vas-y

S : tu voudrais dîner avec moi ce soir

B : dîner

S : en tout amitié bien sûr

B : oui oui mais tu veux dire dîner au restaurant

S : oui

B : tu ne mange pas

S : je sais mais toi oui

B : je ne sais pas trop

Spike lui sourit

B : bon d'accord, mais il voudra que tu mange aussi alors

S : d'accord, tu vas donner quoi comme excuse

B : ah oui c'est vrai, euh et bien je leur dirais que je n'ai pas faim et on ira après 20h00

S : d'accord, alors a ce soir

Spike lui vit un beau sourire

B : a ce soir chéri

Buffy part laissant Spike muet, étonné, elle l'avait appelé chéri, pourquoi ? Il reste quelque instant figé.

Buffy se tiens juste derrière la porte fermé

_Pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça, c'est sorti si naturellement, ça veut rien dire c'est juste une parole d'affection c'est tout _

Buffy rentre chez elle en faisant le moindre de bruit possible et se couche. Elle ne repousse plus ses pensés pour Spike, elle laisse son esprit naviguer comme il veut et elle ne se battait plus avec ses pensé, dans esprit tout était clair et cela lui fit du bien, enfin clair presque elle avait toujours se sentiments pour Spike.

Aujourd'hui on est samedi, il est 9H00

Willow, Dawn et Xander qui venait d'arriver sont dans la cuisine prenant leur petit déjeuner

Buffy arrive

B : Bonjour tout le monde, c'est une belle journée vous ne trouvez pas

W : euh oui oui

W, X et D se regardent étonné de voir Buffy de si bonne humeur et heureuse

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'elle avait changé depuis quelque temps, elle avait l'air plus heureuse et presque toujours de bonne humeur.

B : alors vous faites quoi aujourd'hui et ce soir.

Da : moi je passe la journée avec Janice au faite Buffy est ce que je pourrais dormir chez elle ce soir

B : bien sur

Da : merci

B : mais tu ne sors pas le nuit

Da : promis

B : et toi Xander

X : Anya et moi on reste à la boutique de magie

B : et ce soir

X : Willow ça te dirait une soirée vidéo

W : oui, mais je rentrerai qu'a 21h00 je dois passe ma journée a la bibliothèque

X : ok alors je viendrais vers 21h00

B : moi je dois patrouiller ce soir, hier j'ai tué pas mal de vampire mais maintenant je vais faire du shopping

W : du shopping

B : oui j'aimerai m'acheter une robe

W : ok alors bon shopping

Tous finissent leur petit déjeuner et partirent

Buffy se dirige vers la crypte de Spike

Buffy rentre et le trouve endormi sur le tombeau, il est couvert d'un drap mais ne porte pas de tee-shirt

Buffy le regarde, elle le trouve sexy, elle s'approche et se penche, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue

S endormit : Buffy

B : oui désolé de te réveiller

S : ce n'est pas grave, je dormirai plus tard, tu voulais quelque chose

B : oui et non

S : tu ne veux plus pour ce soir

B : non non ce n'est pas ça, mais Dawn est chez Janice tout la journée et cette nuit et Willow et Xander ne rentrent qu'a 21Hoo

S : pas d'excuse alors

B : oui ça tombe bien, ça te dirait de venir me chercher à 19h00

S : ok pas de problème mais si tes amis rentre plus tôt, met un pot de fleurs devant la porte et je partirais

B : ok c'est un bon signal et discret en plus mais j'espère que je n'aurai pas a l'utiliser

S : moi non plus mais je trouve ça assez amusant

B : c'est vrai on fait rien de mal pourtant

S : non pour des gens normaux mais pas pour des amis

B : je sais et tu sais quoi ça me rend un peu triste

S : je sais, tu sais amour, tu as juste a me dire te partir et je partirais

B : non, je ne veux pas

S : c'est toi qui choisis amour

B : Spike, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais un petit câlin

S : un petit câlin, non Buffy on va retomber comme avant

B : non non pas ce genre de câlin, juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras

S : viens là

Spike s'assoit sur le rebord du tombeau et ouvre ses bras, elle s'engouffre dedans, ils les referment et la serre.

S : tu as besoin de tendresse

B : oui

Spike la repousse doucement et se rallonge

S : viens

B : Spike

S : c'est une proposition sans arrière pensée j'ai juste mal au dos et je suis mieux allongé

B : sans arrière pensé

S : non, je te le jure

B : Bon d'accord alors

Buffy enlève son manteau et ses chaussure, elle grimpe sur le tombeau et se blottit contre Spike puis ils commencent a discuter, une heure plus tard Spike mit a main sur les reins de Buffy, elle ne dit rien et continue a parler, Spike la caresse doucement, il n'avait pas d'arrière pensé il faisait ce geste naturellement, Buffy le voit bien dans ses yeux alors elle ne dit rien, elle caresse le torse de Spike pour elle aussi ce geste est anodin puis elle pose sa main a plat sur le torse de Spike, Spike mit son autre main sur celle de Buffy, Buffy lui sourit, Spike continu ses caresse ce qui la fit endormirent, Spike l'embrasse sur le front et de tarde pas a s'endormir lui aussi.

Buffy se réveille et regarde le réveille posé sur le frigo, il est 14h00

_Il faut que je me lève _

Elle regarde Spike endormit, elle était heureuse depuis qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre a zéro avec lui, elle ne regrette rien, tout ce passe bien entre eux, ils ne se sont jamais disputé même pas de remarque l'un envers l'autre

Buffy eu un déclic

B : je crois que j'ai plus de l'amitié pour toi

Elle sourit

Elle se lève sans faire de bruit mais elle ne veut pas partir comme ça il pourrait mal l'interprété, elle décide de lui écrire un petit mot :

Spike, je dois partir,

Merci pour ce moment de tendresse,

J'ai vraiment apprécié,

N'oubli pas ce soir 19h00

Je tiens à toi

Ta Buffy

Elle laisse le mot sur le lit à coté de Spike.

Elle fit les boutiques pour se trouver une robe pour ce soir, elle veut être belle pour lui, même si c'été qu'un dîner entre amis, elle veut lui faire plaisir et se faire plaisir, elle trouve une robe noire _sa couleur préférer_ avec des fines bordèles, un petit décolleté et une fermeture éclaire derrière, elle se décide à l'acheter. Elle demande l'heure a la caissière elle lui répond 17h30, elle doit se dépêcher de rentrée pour être prête quand il arrivera.

19h00

Spike arrive devant chez Buffy, il s'été changé il avait un pantalon noire avec une belle chemise noir et son manteau comme toujours, il ne vit pas le pot de fleur mais par mesure de sécurité il passe part le jardin, il regarde par la fenêtre, il ne vit personne, il rentre et essayer de sentir si il y a que Buffy dans la maison, il ne sent que son parfum de vanille qu'il aimait temps. Il s'avance dans le salon

S : Amour

B : Je suis en haut, monte

Spike monte les escaliers et se dirige vers la chambre de Buffy, il rentre

B : désolé je ne suis pas prête

S ; ce n'est pas grave

B : tu veux bien m'aider à attacher ma robe

Buffy se retourne, Spike attrape la fermeture et le remonte en effleurant le dos de Buffy ce qui leurs procura des frisons a tout les deux, Buffy se retourne, Spike la regarde

B : quoi ?

S : tu es radieuse

B : merci, tu t'es changé

S : oui, je ne voulais t'emmener au restaurant en jeans

B : ça te va bien

S : merci, tiens je t'ai acheté ça

Spike lui tendit une rose

Buffy prit la rose

B : merci

Buffy lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et mis la rose dans le vase sur sa table de nuit

S : tu es prête

B : oui on peut y aller, tu m'emmène où

S : un restaurant a la sortie de la ville, j'ai préfère choisir cette endroit au lieu du centre ville, on ne sait jamais si on rencontre tes amis

B : tu pense vraiment à tout

S : oui, je ne veux pas qu'on nous gâche cette soirée

B : moi non plus

Spike et Buffy sortent de la maison et se rendent au restaurant

Serveur : pour 2 personnes

B : oui

Le serveur les place dans un endroit assez discret

Serveur : ici ça vous ira

B : oui même très bien

La table est placé entre deux barrières en bois recouvert de plante grimpante au fond du restaurant, la table était presque invisible a tout le restaurant, une banquette entouré les trois quart de la table

Buffy et Spike se sourient en pensant la même chose, cet endroit est parfait pour eux

Ils s'installent l'un à coté de l'autre instinctivement

Serveur : je reviens dans quelque minute prendre votre commende

B : merci

Le serveur s'en va

S : merci pour le petit mot de cette après midi

B : c'est rien je ne voulais partir comme ça

S : tu vas bien Buffy ?

B : oui très bien pourquoi tu me demande ça

S : ce n'est pas trop dur, te mentir a des amis et de sortir en cachette avec moi

B : Spike écoute moi, premièrement je ne mens pas a mes amis, je dis rien c'est tout et deuxièmes j'aime sortir avec toi même en cachette.

S : tu en es sûr

B : oui Spike j'en suis sûr

S : moi aussi j'aime être avec toi, mais tu le sais déjà

B : oui je sais des sentiments envers moi

S : on commande, tu veux quoi ?

B : je ne sais, tu n'as qu'à choisir pour moi

S : d'accord

Cela fait une heure qu'ils sont arrivé au restaurant, ils avaient discutaient et rit, Buffy se sent vraiment très bien, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis très longtemps et pout Spike c'été la même chose.

Ils sont au dessert, ils avaient commandé des fraises avec de la chantilly

Spike trempe une fraise dans la chantilly et l'approche de la bouche de Buffy, Spike lui sourit et elle croque dans la fraise

B : mmh, c'est vraiment bon

S : oui je sais, tu en veux encore

B : oui

Spike reprit une fraise et la retrempe dans la chantilly, l'approche des lèvres de Buffy, elle croque à nouveau dans la fraise.

Spike eu un petit rire

B : quoi ?

S : tu as un peu de chantilly sur la joue prés de tes lèvres

Spike attrape sa serviette, Buffy l'arrête dans son mouvement

B : non pas comme ça

Elle le regarde intensément, Spike comprit mais hésite, Buffy tendit sa main et lui caresse la joue, Spike se penche et pose ses lèvres sur la chantilly, il sort son bout de langue et prend la chantilly

Buffy a le cœur qui bat va la chamade et une chaleur intense se enveloppe son corps, Buffy passe son bras derrière la nuque de Spike, Spike décale ses lèvres jusqu'aux lèvres de Buffy, leur baiser est tendre et dure jusqu'à que Buffy ne puisse plus respirer, ils se regardent dans les yeux, Buffy vit tout l'amour que Spike lui porte, Spike vit dans les yeux de Buffy quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Buffy pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike qui l'entour d'un bras.

Le serveur arrive

Serveur : vous voulez autre chose

Sans bouger

S : oui 2 café s'il vous plait

Le serveur s'en va

Buffy lève la tête et l'embrasse tendrement.

Ils boivent leur café, Spike paye et sortent du restaurant.

Ils marchent en direction du cimetière, Buffy prit la main de Spike et entrelace ses doigt au siens

Spike est un peu surpris

S : ça te dirai d'aller au Bronze

B ; je ne sais pas

S : oui c'est vrai tes amis

B : non je pensais à la patrouille

S : et bien on fait une petite patrouille et on n'y va après si tu es d'accord

B : tu a toujours une solution, ok on patrouille et on va au Bronze

S : tu es sûr que tes amis n'y seront pas

B : non, ils vont une soirée vidéo et puis même si ils sont là c'est pas grave

S : tu veux dire que tu es prête

B : non mais s'ils le découvrent j'assumerais, mais j'aimerais garder cette relation privilégié le plus longtemps possible

S : je ne dirais que c'est une relation privilégié, des qu'ils le seront-ils essayerons de me tuer

B : et bien qu'ils essayent, ils auront de mes nouvelles

S : je ne voudrais qu'ils essayent, je ne veux pas que tu te dispute avec eux a cause de moi

B : de toute façon on aura des reproches tout les deux

S : je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça

B : ne t'inquiète pas, je serai les affrontais, tu es trop important maintenant pour les laisser gâcher ça

S : tu le pense vraiment

B : oui depuis qu'on a recommencé a se voir je suis heureuse et encore plus maintenant

Buffy s'arrêt et se place en face de lui, elle l'embrasse

S : je t'aime

B : je sais

Ce n'été pas la réponse qu'attendait Spike mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer sinon il pourrait la perdre.

Buffy voulait lui dire mais les mots n'été pas sorti.

Ils virent une heure de patrouille puis alla au Bronze.

Ils sont assis sur un canapé blotti l'un contre l'autre avec une bière chacun.

B : heureusement qu'on n'a rencontré aucun vampire, parce que avec cette robe c'est pas pratique de se battre

S : et puis s'aurait été dommage de la salir ou de la déchirer, elle te va si bien

B : merci

Elle l'embrasse

S : tu peux ramener quelque vêtement chez moi si un jour d'en a besoin et si tu veux

B : oui pourquoi pas

S : tu veux danser

B : avec plaisir

Ils se lèvent, déposent leur bière et vont sur la piste de danse

La musique se change en slow

Spike place ses mains sur les hanches de Buffy, elle place ses mains autour de son cou, ils dansent collé l'un a l'autre

Buffy réalise a cette instant précis que le sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour Spike été simplement de l'amour

La musique s'arrête

Buffy embrasse Spike et au creux de son oreille

B : je suis amoureuse de toi

S : je t'aime aussi tellement fort

Ils se sourient

B : Spike j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse mais je dois rentrée même si je n'en ai pas envi

S : moi aussi j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée et je comprends que tu doives rentrer

B : je te raccompagne à ta crypte

S : si tu veux

Ils sortent du Bronze et arrivent à la crypte de Spike

B : je dois te laisser chéri

S : d'accord amour, bonne nuit

B : toi aussi

Ils s'embrassent passionnément

Buffy rentre chez elle, la maison été endormi et heureusement pour elle car elle était encore en robe.

Elle va dans la salle de bain et se mit en pyjama, puis se rend dans sa chambre et se couche, elle prit un livre et commence à lire

Une demi-heure plus tard elle entend un bruit provenant de sa fenêtre, elle se lève et ouvre la fenêtre, elle tombe nez a nez avec Spike

B : Spike

S : oui je sais c'est risqué mais tu me manquais déjà

B : toi aussi, rentre mais pas de bruit

S : Willow dort

B : oui mais elle peut se réveiller

S : je ne ferais pas de bruit promis et ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis la pour enfin tu vois

B : oui je sais c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé entrer

S : Qu'est ce que tu fessais ?

B : je lisais

S : quel livre ?

B : les misérables

S : j'aime bien se livre

B : moi aussi

S : tu veux que je te fasse la lecture

B : tu es vraiment surprenant

S : je te le propose parce que c'est toi

Buffy l'embrasse

B : allez viens

Ils se couchent tout les deux sur le lit

Buffy se mit dans les bras de Spike et lui tendit le livre, Spike commence à lire une demi-heure plus tard Buffy s'endormi, Spike se dit qu'il va rester quelque minute puis partir mais il s'endort.

Le lendemain 9H00

Buffy se réveille et voit qu'elle ait dans les bras de Spike, elle se blottit contre lui mais elle réalise qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre et que le soleil est levé, heureusement qu'elle avait fermé le rideau de sa fenêtre après qu'il soit rentré.

Elle secoua doucement Spike

B : chéri réveille toi

S : amour encore quelque minute

B : Spike tu es dans ma chambre

Spike ouvre soudain les yeux et voit que le soleil et lever il se relève brusquement

S : je suis désolé Buffy, j'ai du m'endormir excuse moi amour

B : Spike arrête ce n'est pas grave mais on est dimanche et Willow est réveillé et Dawn, Xander et Anya doivent déjà être la, il est 9h00

S : et merde, je suis coincé la toute la journée je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès

B : Spike je sais, tu n'a qu'a descendre avec moi

S : non, non amour c'est trop brutal de leur annoncer comme ça et en plus si ils nous voient descendre de ta chambre tout les deux ils vont s'imaginer des choses qui n'existe pas encore

Buffy lui sourit comprend sa pensé

B : tu as raison, bon écoute je vais descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner toi tu reste là, j'irais te chercher du sang chez Willy et je reviens

S : ok mais si quelqu'un entre dans ta chambre

B : je vais la fermer à clé et prendre la clé avec moi

S : comment tu vas faire pour aller chercher le sang

B : ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe

S : merci, je t'aime

Spike s'approche d'elle toujours couché et l'embrasse, leur baiser devient passionner mais ils savent tout les deux qu'ils n'été pas encore prés à aller plus loin.

Buffy se lève et sort de sa chambre en pyjama, elle ferme la porte a clé et mis la clé dans la poche de son pyjama.

Elle descend dans la cuisine

B : bonjour

Tous : bonjour

W : bien dormit

B : oui très bien, je dois aller faire une course et je passerai la journée dans ma chambre, j'ai plein de travail en retard

Da : Au faite comment c'est le boulot de conseillère au lycée

B : génial, mais j'ai pris du retard alors je vais en profité aujourd'hui, je vous demande de ne pas me déranger, Dawn tu fais quoi aujourd'hui

Da : je peux retourner chez Janice et rester dormir?

B : oui mais pas de bêtises

Da : promis et j'ai moi aussi du travail

Buffy prit son petit déjeuner et remonte dans sa chambre

B : Spike tu veux bien de retourner pour que je puisse m'habillé

S : bien sûr amour

Spike se retourne et Buffy s'habille

Spike se trouve de l'autre coté du lit debout, Buffy le rejoins et l'embrasse quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas ; ils se regardent inquiet, Spike eu juste le temps de plonger a terre cacher par le lit quand le porte s'ouvre

Da : Buffy

B : Dawn tu aurais pu frapper

Da ; oui je suis désolé, je venais de dire que je partais

B : ok amuse toi bien je t'aime a demain

Da : je t'aime aussi à demain

Dawn referme la porte, Buffy se précipite pour la fermé a clé

Spike se relève

S : ouf, on a eu chaud

B : oui

S : je sens que la journée va être folle

B : tu crois, je n'espère pas j'ai dit que j'avais du travail en retard et que je ne voulais pas être déranger

S : c'est une très bonne excuse

B : eh oui je suis bonne à ce jeu là

S : heureusement pour moi

B : j'y vais, je fais vite

Buffy l'embrasse

B : je t'aime

S : moi aussi

Buffy sort de sa chambre qu'elle ferma a clé et pris la clé

Elle descend elle s'apprête à sortir quand Willow la retiens

W : Buffy

B : oui

W : ce soir je ne serais pas là, je sors avec quelqu'un depuis peu, je vais dîner chez elle et rester la nuit

B : et comment s'appelle cette femme qui fait battre le cœur de ma Willow

W : Kennedy

B : j'espère que ça marchera entre vous, l'amour est important dans la vie

W : tu as raison

B : bon j'y vais

Une demi-heure plus tard, Buffy reviens, elle rentre et entend que Xander, Willow et Anya sont dans la cuisine

B : je suis revenu, je monte

W : ok

Buffy ouvre sa porte mais ne vit pas Spike, elle referme la porte un peu inquiète, dépose le paquet sur le lit et vit le tour du lit, d'un coup, des mains l'attire en arrière et elle sent des lèvres se poser sur son cou qui dépose un baiser, elle se retourne et saute dans les bras de Spike et l'embrasse passionnément, Spike repose Buffy a terre et elle prit le paquet et le tend a Spike

B : tiens ton petit déjeuner

Spike prit le sachet

S : merci amour

B : tu ne mange pas

S : non pas devant toi

B : Spike je sais que tu as changé mais je suis ta petite amie alors mange

S : ma petite amie ça me fait bizarre

B : ce n'est pas vrai

S : si tu es ma petite amie que j'aime a la folie

Spike la prend dans ses bras

B ; allez mange maintenant

Spike ouvrit le pot et boit

S : qu'est ce qu'on fait

B : je ne sais pas

S : je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de rester dans ta chambre toute la journée

B : Spike je ne suis obligé je pourrais très bien de laisser seul, mais je suis assez contente qu'on soit coincé ici

S : moi je suis content qu'on passe la journée ensemble

Ils passent la matinée à discuter allongé sur le lit

13h00

On frappe à la porte

W : Buffy tu ne veux pas déjeuner

B : non c'est bon j'ai un paquet de gâteau

W : ok je redescends alors

B : d'accord

S : tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas descendre

B : oui, Spike tu me fais la lecture comme hier

S : oui si tu veux

Spike attrape le livre, Spike lit une bonne heure.

S : Amour j'aimerai dormir un peu, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être lève toute la journée

B : c'est vrai j'avais oublié excuse moi tu sais je vais dormir un peu moi aussi

S : tu viens dans mes bras

B : avec grand plaisir

Ils se sourient et Buffy se blottit dans les bras de Spike et peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient.

18h00

Ils se réveillent mais ne bougent pas

18h30

Willow frappe à la porte

B : oui

W : Buffy on s'en va

B : ok a demain

W : Buffy tu es sur que tout va bien

B en regardant Spike : à merveille ne t'inquiète pas

W : ok a demain

S a Buffy: a demain ?

B : oui elle dort chez sa nouvelle petite amie, on est seul

S : on va pouvoir descendre, tu pourras manger un peu

B : tu t'inquiète toujours pour moi

S : c'est normal je t'aime

B : je t'aime aussi, ça te dit une soirée télé

S : ok

Ils descendent après s'être a assuré qu'ils étaient seul, Spike s'installe sur le canapé, Buffy va dans la cuisine se chercher quelque chose à manger et retourne dans le salon et se blottit contre Spike.

S : on ne va pas en patrouille ce soir

B : non on peut s'accordais une soirée de repos

S : ok

Vers 1h00 du matin

S : je vais y aller

B : Spike tu veux bien rester dormir

S : D'accord, mais on met le réveille pour que je puisse partir avant le lever du soleil

B : d'accord ça marche, on monte

S : oui

Ils se couchèrent, c'est lui qui se blottit pour une fois contre Buffy et ils s'endormirent.

Un mois plus tard

Spike rejoignait Buffy presque tout les soirs pour dormir ensemble, et partait tout les matins avant le lever du soleil et après avoir déverrouillé la porte de chambre. Personne ne se douté de rien, Buffy était heureuse, par contre ça toute le monde l'avait remarqué, pendant ce mois ils avaient retourné au même restaurant a la même table.

Ce soir ils étaient seuls et pour toute la nuit

S : tu veux aller au cinéma

B : oh oui c'est une bonne idée

S : ok on y va

B : ce soir tu ne seras pas obliger de passer par la fenêtre

S : c'est bien ça

Ils sont au cinéma au fond de la salle

Buffy avait remit sa robe de leur premier diner

Le film commence

Spike pose sa main sur la cuisse, il commence à la caresser, une chaleur envahit le corps de Buffy, elle mit sa main sur la cuisse de Spike, il sentit une partie de son anatomie gonflé, Spike l'embrasse passionnément, Buffy lui rendit son baiser aussi passionnément, leurs langues se rencontraient, leur baiser devient chaud ainsi que leur geste, mais ils se ressaisissent et finirent de regarder le film blottit l'un contre l'autre, Buffy prit la décision d'aller ce soir plus loin avec Spike. Ils étaient prêt tout les deux.

Ils rentrent chez Buffy et vont dans la chambre

Ils s'embrassent passionnément, Buffy lui déboutonne sa chemise, Spike descend la fermeture éclair de la robe de Buffy qui tombe sur le sol, elle lui enlève sa chemise et son pantalon, toujours en s'embrassant, il lui enlève son soutien gorge et vit descendre sa culotte ainsi que la sienne puis il la soulève, elle entoure ses jambes autour des hanches de Spike, il lui fit des bisous dans le cou et va la dépose sur le lit et ils virent l'amour tendrement avec tout l'amour qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain

Le réveille sonna avant l'aube

S : Amour je dois partir

B : Attend j'ai pris une décision, je vais leur dire

S : tu vas leur dire que je suis revenu

B : non, je vais leur dire que nous formons un couple maintenant

S : quand ?

B : ce soir, je veux que tu viennes à 20h00

S : ok, tu me protégeras s'ils veulent me tuer car j'ai toujours ma puce

B : bien sur mais j'espère qu'ils n'essayeront pas sinon je serai obliger d'utilise la force

S : tu es sur que c'est le bon moment

B : oui et puis je voudrais que tu reste tout la nuit avec moi, je ne veux plus que tu sois obliger de me quitter tout les matins, je me suis habituer à dormir avec toi

S : c'est vrai que j'aimerais aussi me réveille tous les matins sans être obliger de partir et de faire des grasses matinées avec toi

B : moi, aussi alors soit la a 20h00

S : ok je t'aime amour

B : je t'aime aussi chéri

Ils s'embrassent et Spike part, Buffy se rendort.

Dans l'après midi, tout le monde était réunit dans le salon a la demande de Buffy sauf Anya qui été malade.

B : voila j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer

W : une nouvelle apocalypse

B : non ça ne concerne pas ma mission

W : c'est quoi alors ?

B : j'ai un nouveau petit ami

W : c'est génial ça

X : oui Buffy c'est génial

Da : et il s'appelle comment

B : euh William

W : William

B : oui, je vous le présenterai ce soir et on vous racontera tout alors pas de question

Buffy ne senti pas la force de tout leur dire, elle préfère que Spike soit la pour la soutenir avec lui elle aura la force.

Vers 20h00

Xander, Willow et Dawn sont dans la cuisine, Buffy descend les escaliers lorsqu'on frappe, elle ouvre la porte et Spike entre

S : bonjour amour

Buffy n'eu le temps de rien dire car Xander a déboulé dans le salon en entendant la voix de Spike, il est suivit de W et D

X agressive : Dégage d'ici, comment ose tu revenir ici et en plus avec des fleurs

Xander attrape les fleurs et les jettent a terre, il attrape Spike par le col et le pousse si fort que Spike tombe en plein milieu du salon

W : Spike tu n'as pas honte de revenir

Dawn observe sa sœur qui été bouleversé, elle n'ose pas bouger, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ça serai si dur d'affrontais ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la rendait heureuse se faire frapper, sa colère monte et en même temps une larme coule sur ses joues

Xander donne un coup de poing a Spike, il allait lui en redonnait un quand il entendit la voix de Buffy

B en criant : ça suffit, arrête

Buffy ramasse les fleurs, un beau bouquet de rose rouge et les mit dans le vase sur la table du salon

Tous la regarde étonné surtout Dawn qui l'observe attentivement

Buffy s'approche de Spike toujours à terre

B : ça va, tu peux te lever

X : Buffy qu'est ce que tu fais, il a essayé de te violer

B en craint : je sais

Buffy ne savait plus quoi faire elle était tirailler entre la colère si forte de Xander et son amour pour Spike

Dawn remarque que Buffy n'avait pas encore lâché le bras de Spike quand elle l'avait aide a se relevé, sa mémoire vit le lien entre William et Spike mais oui William est le vrai nom de Spike

X : Buffy il faut le tuer

Spike regarde Buffy effrayé, suppliant de faire quelque chose, Buffy est perdue

Da : Buffy, c'est lui William

Buffy_ : merci Dawn _

B : et puis merde oui oui c'est lui William

W et X : quoi

W : c'est lui William, ton nouveau petit ami

X : non non ce n'est pas possible, tu as perdu la tête, tu es complètement folle

B : ça suffit Xander, il a changé

X : c'est ça il a changé qui peut croire ça

B : il a une âme

X : c'est un menteur, il t'a dit ça pour de récupère et tu es tombé dans le panneau

B : non il m'a rien dit je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et je sais quand un vampire a une âme je suis sorti 3 ans avec un alors crois moi quand je te dis qu'il a une âme

X : et alors, il mettra tout son âme a d'agresser la prochaine fois

Spike est très blesser par les paroles de Xander, il se retourne vers Buffy

S : Buffy je vais partir et quitter la ville je ne peux pas supportait que tu te fâche avec tes amis je t'aime

X : c'est ça dégage

Spike commence à partir

B : Spike attend je viens avec toi (se retournant vers ses amis) vous faite toujours tout pour gâcher mon bonheur

W : Buffy attend

Trop tard ils étaient déjà dans la rue

Ils arrivent chez Spike

Spike s'assoit sur le canapé, Buffy se place a coté de lui

Chez Buffy

Da : je crois qu'on a été trop dur

X : trop dur tu rigole il a essayé de violer ta sœur

Da : je sais mais on ne leur a même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer

W : c'est vrai

X : comment elle peut sortir avec lui et depuis combien de temps il est revenu

Da ; et bien je dirais un peu plus d'un mois

W : comme tu sais ça, tu été au courant

Da : bien sûr que non mais Buffy a changé a cette période

W : maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que ça fait un bon mois qu'elle paraissait heureuse

X : et alors je ne vois pas le rapport avec Spike

W : Xander, Buffy est heureuse grâce à lui

X : c'est impossible

Da : je crois que si, et vu sa réaction c'est sérieux elle est vraiment amoureuse

X : amoureuse, j'y crois pas c'est encore juste pour le sexe

W : Si c'était que pour le sexe elle ne nous aurait rien dit, si Buffy lui a pardonné, tu pourrais en faire autant c'est elle qui a été agresser pas toi

X : je ne sais pas ça m'a tellement révolté

W : je sais mais il n'avait pas d'âme

X : et cette âme d'où elle sort

Da : on l'aurait su si on leur avait laissé le temps

W : on devrait aller la chercher

Da : elle doit être chez Spike

X : je veux tout savoir et après je verrais

W : d'accord mais essayer d'agresser personne

X : d'accord mais je le fais pour Buffy

Da : allons-y

Ils arrivent devant chez Spike et entrent, ils virent la tête de Spike dépassé du canapé, ils viennent se placer devant lui et virent Buffy sur ses genoux sa tête colle sur son torse, il l'entourait des ses bras

S : ah non vous n'allez pas recommencer, elle vient juste d'arrêter de pleurer et maintenant elle dort, alors revenait plus tard pour les reproches

W : on n'est pas venu pour ça

S : alors que voulez vous

W : on vient s'excuser et avoir des explications sur ce qui se passe entre vous

S : d'accord mais pas maintenant, elle a été assez éprouvé pour aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas la réveiller

W ; d'accord, est ce que tu pourras venir demain soir avec elle

S : d'accord, je lui dirai que vous êtes passé

Buffy bouge un peu

B : Spike

S : je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas

Buffy resserra son étreinte

W plus bas : on vous laisse, prends soin d'elle

S : a demain

Xander, Willow et Dawn sortent de la crypte et retourne chez Buffy

Spike porte Buffy jusqu'au tombeau, l'allonge et la recouvre avec le drap puis se place très prés d'elle, il mit l'entoura de son bras et s'endormit.

Chez Buffy

Da : vous avait vu Buffy

W ; oui elle a l'air de vraiment tenir a Spike

X : peut être vous croyais vraiment qu'elle ait amoureuse

W : oui

Da : oui

X : qu'est qu'on fait alors ?

Da : moi je ne verrais rien pour les séparer je vous le dit tout de suite, j'ai vu depuis un mois Buffy heureuse alors non

W : Dawn à raison je ne veux pas non plus

X : bon d'accord mais on garde un œil sur Spike comme même

W : d'accord

Da : d'accord mais on ne fait rien qui pourrait les séparer

W : bon allons nous coucher

X : il faut que j'annonce ça à Anya en plus

Da : bonne chance, mais c'est bien que vous vous êtes remit ensemble

X : oui elle m'a pardonné de l'avoir laisser tomber devant l'autel, a demain

Le lendemain matin

Buffy se réveille très tard, les yeux gonflé, Spike été déjà réveiller

S : amour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle

B : quoi ?

S : tes amis et ta sœur sont venu hier soir pendant que tu dormais, ils voulaient excuser et avoir des explications

B : et tu leur a dis quoi ?

S : que je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors ils m'ont dit de venir avec toi ce soir

B : ils préparent un plan pour te tuer

S : non amour je crois qu'ils étaient sincère

B : on verra

Buffy réfléchit toute la journée et elle prit une grande décision, si ces amis n'acceptait pas sa relation avec Spike, elle quitterait sa maison et viendrait s'installer chez Spike.

Le soir venu

Spike et Buffy arrive chez Buffy, ils s'installent sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre en face d'eux Willow est assis sur le fauteuil et Xander et Dawn de chaque coté d'elle assis sur les accoudoirs

W : Buffy on voudrait d'abord excuser

B : j'accepte vos excuses et toi Spike ?

S : excuse accepter

W : merci ensuite on voudrait juste comprendre comment votre relation a évolué disons

B : d'accord je vais tout vous raconter, Spike est revenu il y a environ presque 2 mois, j'ai vu qu'il avait changé mais je ne savait pas encore pour son âme mais je lui est comme même proposer de venir en patrouille avec moi et le soir que je suis tombé sur la tête il s'est occupé de moi et c'est là que j'ai découvert son âme et j'ai réfléchit et je lui dit qu'on pouvais être ami, un soir il m'a emmené au restaurant en amis et on est sorti ensemble mais tout ça s'est fait progressivement et pour ceux qui se pose la question on n'a fait l'amour qu'avant d'hier soir et une dernière chose je l'aime

S : je t'aime aussi

X : et tu lui as pardonné pour ce qu'il a essayé de te faire

W : Xander

B : oui, le soir même où il s'est occupé de moi après que je suis tombé sur la tête et il a vraiment changé je peux te le jurer

S : c'est vrai j'ai vraiment changé

B : depuis qu'il est revenu, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énervé, il n'a fait aucune remarque sarcastique et il s'est comporté très bien avec moi, il faut le voir il est vraiment différent, il est attentionné et tendre

X : bon bon d'accord n'en dis pas plus le reste ça vous regarde

B : désolé je me suis laisser emporté mais c'est tellement incroyable le changement

Da : moi j'accepte votre relation

W : moi aussi

X : et bien moi aussi mais attention si tu lui fais le moindre mal je te tue

S : ça ne sera pas la peine, je me tuerais moi-même

B : merci de votre compréhension et d'accepter que je sois heureuse, mais maintenant j'ai faim je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir

W : ne bouge pas on va te préparer quelque chose, Spike je suis désolé mais on n'a pas de sang

B : je l'ai mis dans le frigo de la cave quand Spike venait

Elle sourit

Willow lui sourit et part dans la cave, Xander et Dawn part dans la cuisine

B : on va pouvoir vivre notre histoire au grand jour

S : oui mais je sais qu'ils auront toujours un œil sur moi

B : et alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher

S : non rien

Spike l'embrasse, Buffy tellement heureuse se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse

Les autres reviennent quelque minute plus tard et les virent, ils se regardent et se sourient même Xander qui voit Buffy heureuse

Buffy qui été tellement absorbé par Spike ne les vit pas

B : je t'aime Spike, je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, je suis tellement contente qu'ils acceptent notre relation, je suis enfin heureuse, je t'aime mon amour

S : je t'aime aussi tellement amour

Sur les joues de Willow et Dawn une larme coule et Xander avait l'air ému

Un mois plus tard

Spike avait emménagé chez Buffy à sa demande, elle avait fait installé des fenêtres spéciale pour que Spike puisse circule la journée dans la maison sans le risque qu'il finisse en poussières.

Willow et Dawn était devenu des vrai amis avec Spike, Xander commença a apprécier Spike en voyant son changement et le bonheur qu'il procurer a Buffy, Anya elle s'en fichait seul l'argent et Xander comptait.

Buffy et Spike été très heureux de pouvoir se réveiller ensemble tout les matins, de pouvoir se comportait comme un vrai couple devant leur amis, ils été très heureux.

Un simple mot mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour eux.

FIN


End file.
